The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a rollable screen (a so-called “rollo”) assembly, comprising a rollable screen and a stationary mounting assembly therefore, wherein the rollable screen comprises a rotatable winding tube for a screen (herein includes a shade) mounted for rotation in the stationary mounting assembly and a spring for loading said winding tube in a direction for winding the screen onto the winding tube, of which spring a first end is connected to the winding tube and of which a second end is connected to a mounting part positioned within the winding tube and connected to the stationary mounting assembly.
In a known type of rollable screen assembly (for example as applied in open roof constructions for vehicles) the mounting part comprises a stationary shaft extending centrally within the winding tube over at least part of its length. For mounting or dismounting the rollable screen to or from the stationary mounting assembly, the shaft has to be attached to or detached from the stationary mounting assembly, requiring dedicated attachment devices and tools.